Animation Animal Story
WhiskersRockz's movie-spoof of 1st "Toy Story" Cast: *Woody - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Buzz Lightyear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Mr.Potato Head - Timon (The Lion King) *Slinky Dog - Howie (Almost Naked Animals) *Rex - Yogi Bear (The Yogi Bear Show) *Hamm - Manny (Ice Age) *Young Andy - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Andy's Mom - Cinderella *Baby Molly - Baby Hercules (Hercules) *Sarge - Taury (Harry and his Bucketful of Dinosaurs) *Sarge's Soldiers - Dinosaurs (Harry and his Bucketful of Dinosaurs) *Bo Peep - Brandy (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Mareep (Pokémon) *Sid - Scruple (The Smurfs) *Hannah - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Scud - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Barrel Of Monkeys - Dinosaur herds (Dinosaur) *Etch - Top Cat *Lenny - Scooby Doo *Mr. Shark - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Spell - King Julien (Madagascar) *RC - Batty Koda (FernGully) *Robot - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Rocky Gibraltar - Snagglepuss *Snake - Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Troll Dolls - The Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Robot Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Buzzy (The Jungle Book) *Combat Carl - Orca (Almost Naked Animals) *Baby Face - Phanpy (Pokemon) *Ducky - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Frog - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Hand-In-A-Box - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Fluttershy (My Little Pony)/Chupacabra (Scooby Doo & the Monster of Mexico) *Jingle Joe - Manny (A Bug's Life) *Legs - Ma (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Rockmobile - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Roller Bob - Thumper (Bambi) *Walking Car - Melman (Madagascar) *Burned Rag Doll - Quick Draw McGraw *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Godzilla *Yellow Soldier Toys - Robin Hood and Little John (Robin Hood) *Sally Doll - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Scenes: *Animation Animal Story Part 1 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me") *Animation Animal Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Animation Animal Story Part 3 - "My Little Pony Theme Song" *Animation Animal Story Part 4 - Diego the Space Ranger *Animation Animal Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Animation Animal Story Part 6 - Bagheera and Baloo Fight/Sid (Scruple) *Animation Animal Story Part 7 - Who Will Andy (Mowgli) Pick? *Animation Animal Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Staion *Animation Animal Story Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Animation Animal Story Part 10 - Baloo Meet the Furious 5 *Animation Animal Story Part 11 - At Sid's (Scruple's) House *Animation Animal Story Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Scruple) *Animation Animal Story Part 13 - "Never Had A Friend Like Me/"I Will Go Sailing No More" *Animation Animal Story Part 14 - Baloo's Arm Bandage *Animation Animal Story Part 15 - Sid's (Scruple's) Window to Andy's (Mowgli's) Window *Animation Animal Story Part 16 - The Big One *Animation Animal Story Part 17 - Baloo I Can't Do This Without You' *Animation Animal Story Part 18 - Bagheera Ask For Help *Animation Animal Story Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Animation Animal Story Part 20 - A Chase *Animation Animal Story Part 21 - Rocket Power *Animation Animal Story Part 22 - Christmas In Andy's (Mowgli's) House *Animation Animal Story Part 23 - End Credits Category:WhiskersRockz Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies